


Garder Espoir

by KindZouzou



Series: Une Terrible Mère [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Children, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Philosophical Discussion, Pregnancy, Teaching, english version of this is coming soon, if you prefer the sad ending of part one don't read this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindZouzou/pseuds/KindZouzou
Summary: Quelques temps plus tard...





	Garder Espoir

**"Qui peut m'expliquer la différence entre le bien et le mal ?"**

Les bavardages bienveillants de la classe s'interrompent lorsque j'entre dans la salle et pose ma question avant même d'avoir enlevé ma veste et posé mes affaires. 

Je ne regarde pas si l'un des vingt quatre adolescents présents a levé la main pour répondre et me tourne vers le grand tableau derrière moi pour y inscrire ma question à la craie. Les mots blancs tranchent sur le fond noir et interpellent les étudiants. Il ne s'agit pas d'une interrogation anodine. Tous savent ce qu'elle peut soulever. Tous ont appris et connaissent par cœur l'histoire de leurs parents, et de leurs parents et grands-parents avant eux. Sur Sanctum, l'Histoire est enseignée depuis Becca Pramheda et la Première Apocalypse jusqu'à la colonisation d'Alpha par les derniers Terriens.

Une main timide s'est pourtant levée lorsque je finis par me retourner et je souris gentiment avant d'encourager :

**"Oui, Ambre ?"**

**"Le bien, c'est ce qu'on fait pour que le monde soit meilleur et les gens plus heureux ?"**

La réponse est aussi timide que la main était levée et quelques ricanement s'élèvent depuis le fond de ma classe. J'abats sur eux mon regard sombre et les rires meurent aussitôt, soufflés par l'éclat glacial de mes prunelles inquisitrices.

**"Une proposition, Zeke ?"**

Le jeune garçon ravale son sarcasme mais pas son sourire avant de lancer, la voix pleine d'une arrogance que je ne reconnais que trop bien pour l'avoir longuement expérimentée :

**"Il n'y a aucune réponse, Monsieur. Le bien et le mal sont relatifs. Tout est une question de point de vue."**

Malgré son insolence, l'élève brille en classe par son intelligence et sa logique. 

**"Quelqu'un d'autre est d'accord avec ça ?"**

Une myriade de mains se lèvent et mon sourire s'agrandit devant tant d'entrain.

**"Bien. Qui peut me donner un exemple concret ? Rebecca ?"**

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :

**"Lorsque Becca Pramheda a créé la version numéro un d'ALIE, elle l'a fait en croyant rendre service à l'humanité. Elle n'imaginait pas que sa création allait engendrer la fin du monde."**

J'acquiesce, puis demande :

**"Oui. Qui peut me donner l'année de Praimfaya 1 ?"**

**"2052, Monsieur", s'élève une voix dans la classe.  
**

**"Exact. D'autres exemples ? David ?"**

**"Les hommes des montagnes au Mont Weather ne souhaitaient que sauver leur peuple et revenir à la surface."**

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer. Ma mâchoire se serre. Je hoche néanmoins la tête pour donner raison à mon élève et questionne.

**"Qui connaît la date de l'attaque du Mont Weather ?"**

Les élèves chuchotent et murmurent. Le temps que l'un d'eux ne réponde, je me suis recentré et ai repris le dessus sur mes émotions.

**"Hiver 2149, Monsieur."**

**"C'est bien cela. Peux-tu me donner le nom du président sous la montagne ?"**

**"Il s'agissait de Dante Wallace. Remplacé par son fils Cage Wallace. C'est ce dernier qui a donné l'ordre de capturer les survivants de l'Arche afin de leur extraire leur moelle osseuse, même si cette opération devait signifier leur fin à tous."**

**"C'est bien cela, Maya. Je vois que tu as bien étudié le Mont Weather."**

**"Je souhaitais connaître l'origine de mon prénom, Monsieur. Et comprendre pourquoi mes parents avaient choisi de me le donner."**

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer et comprendre la raison de sa curiosité. J'essaie de l'assouvir du mieux que je peux en restant concis.

**"Maya Vie a été l'une des premières résidentes du Mont Weather à contester les choix de son gouvernement, à lutter contre l'autorité en place, à organiser la rébellion. Skaikru, à l'époque, lui doit beaucoup, vous pouvez être fier de porter son prénom."**

La jeune fille sourit et je lance à la ronde :

**"Existe-t-il seulement des personnes mauvaises, et d'autres bonnes ? Ou bien tout cela n'est-il que subjectif ? Becca pensait faire le bien, elle a engendré le mal. Les Wallace croyaient être les gentils, mais n'ont pas hésité à agir contre la morale pour sauver leur peuple. Au bout du compte, n'avons-nous pas tous une bonne raison d'agir comme nous le faisons ?"**

**"C'est ce que je disais", répond Zeke en reprenant ses mots d'un peu plus tôt, "C'est relatif et subjectif. Chaque camp a ses raisons et chaque camp pense que ses raisons sont les bonnes."**

**"Alors comment réagirions-nous dans une situation où il s'agit de tuer ou d'être tué? De sauver les personnes que l'on aime, mais d'ainsi en condamner d'autres ?"**

**"Je sais que je ferai tout mon possible pour sauver ma famille".**

Je me tourne vers la tête blonde qui vient de parler au premier rang et souris affectueusement.

**"Et c'est ainsi que beaucoup ont justifié la teneur de leurs actes, Ethan. Certains en sont sortis tristement célèbres, d'autres sont devenus des héros."**

**"Comme Wanheda."**

A cette mention, un silence de mort envahit la salle. Je sais que chaque enfant attend désormais ma réaction, mais je me contente de sourire à la justesse de cette réponse, bien que je sente la tristesse assombrir mes traits. Je passe une main dans mes boucles brunes avant de demander :

**"Lequel d'entre vous peut me parler de la grande Wanheda ?"**

Le silence perdure et à travers lui, respect, admiration et peur emplissent l'atmosphère de la salle de classe. Cependant, ce qui retient les élèves ne tient pas qu'à cela. Il s'agit d'un sujet sensible et la plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas comment l'aborder, ne savent pas comment en parler sans me blesser ou me froisser. 

**"Allez, ne soyez pas timides, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'en avions jamais discuté ensemble."**

Finalement, mon regard est attiré par une tête brune au quatrième rang - le voisin de table de Zeke - qui se racle timidement la gorge avant de réclamer mon attention en levant la main. 

**"Jake ?"**

Les yeux bleus du garçon sont perçants et son regard déterminé lorsqu'il se lance :

**"Clarke Griffin avait deux ans de plus que nous lorsqu'elle fût envoyée sur Terre pour la première fois, en l'an 2149..."**

Qui de mieux placé que Jacob Griffin pour réciter l'histoire qui a rendu sa famille célèbre ? Lui, bercé dès le plus jeune âge des exploits de Wanheda. Je laisse mes pensées s'envoler tout en écoutant le discours du garçon, admiratif de la façon si objective et juste avec laquelle l'adolescent raconte ces événements qui pourtant, ont touché sa famille de si près, la marquant pour toujours. 

À la fin de son exposé, il lève ses yeux bleus vers moi, à la recherche de mon approbation et je la lui donne sans une once d'hésitation. Une fierté sans pareille coule de chacun de mes mots lorsque je dis :

**"C'est parfait, Jake."**

Puis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter, ému : 

**"Ta mère serait fière d'entendre avec quelle justesse tu parles de ces événements-"**

**"Mais, je le suis déjà", m'interrompt soudain une voix féminine.**

Je n'avais pas remarqué la silhouette nonchalamment appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte ouverte de ma salle de classe et, à en juger par leurs mines surprises, mes élèves non plus. D'un seul mouvement, tous se lèvent pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

**"Bonjour, Heda".**

Celle-ci se redresse et avance jusqu'à moi. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulent dans son dos à chaque pas et ces yeux bleus caressent chacun des enfants présents - avec une touche plus douce et chaleureuse envers son propre fils - lorsqu'elle répond :

**"Bonjour les enfants, vous pouvez vous rasseoir."**

Un coup d'oeil à la montre ancestrale autour de mon poignet m'indique que le temps a filé plus vite que je ne le pensais.

**"Madi ? C'est déjà l'heure ? Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé-"**

**"Ce n'est rien, petit-frère, me coupe la Commandante, un sourire sur le visage. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ta leçon."**

Je ne peux empêcher mes sourcils de se froncer et je sais pertinemment que ma grande soeur ne reconnaît que trop bien cette mimique. C'est celle qui annonce généralement la phrase  _"je ne suis pas petit"_  qui suit le surnom affectif que me donne Madi depuis ma naissance, il y a de cela vingt-quatre ans.

Cependant, devant mes élèves, je me retiens et ravale ma fierté avant de me ressaisir et de leur dicter leurs devoirs pour la semaine d'après. 

Profitant des quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les enfants notent dans leur cahier mes instructions, Madi se penche vers moi avant de murmurer :

**"Merci".**

**"Merci ?"**

**"De faire perdurer l'histoire. De rester juste et objectif. De leur apprendre que dans la vie, tout ne peut pas être tout noir ou tout blanc."**

**"La plupart d'entre eux le savent déjà, je me contente simplement de le leur rappeler et de faire appel à leur raisonnement."**

**"Ne joue pas les modestes, Blake."**

Je souris avant d'ajouter :

**"Jake est brillant, Madi. Il fera un bon Commandant lorsque son temps sera venu."**

**"Je sais, oui,"**  répond la jeune femme en observant son fils avant de reporter son attention vers moi et d'ajouter :  **"Et toi, quand le temps sera venu, tu feras le meilleur père que ce monde ait connu."**

À ces mots de réconfort dont j'ignorais avoir besoin, j'étouffe un rire avant de demander :

**"Meilleur que nôtre père ?"**

**"Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas aussi bon."**

Nous rions doucement et je rassemble mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la classe et de lancer :

**"Au-revoir les enfants, à la semaine prochaine !"**

**"Au-revoir, Monsieur Griffin !"**

Cependant, avant que je ne puisse m'éclipser, Madi passe sa tête dans le couloir et m'interpelle.

**"Au fait, Hope m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'attendait à la maison quand tu aurais fini."**

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'elle disparaît et referme la porte derrière elle. 

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, je serais resté pour assister aux premières minutes de sa leçon, trouvant toujours un intérêt nouveau dans les apprentissages donnés par la Commandante et la sagesse de la Flamme, mais Hope approchant à grand pas du terme de sa grossesse, j'essaie d'être aussi présent que possible à ses côtés.

Je ne voudrai pas manquer la naissance de notre premier enfant. 

Curieux et néanmoins inquiet pour ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle porte, j'accélère le pas et traverse ainsi les rues peuplées de Sanctum, sans prêter attention plus que cela aux maisons familières et à leurs habitants bien connus. 

Là, les deux habitations mitoyennes où vivent d'un côté Tante Octavia et sa femme Niylah, et de l'autre Nathan et Jackson. Je connais bien leurs deux enfants, ai été à l'école en même temps qu'eux et donne désormais cours à leurs propres enfants, comme à beaucoup d'autres enfants de mes amis.

Finalement, comme je me plais à le répéter, Skaïkru, Trikru, Wonkru, Spacekru... tous ces clans ont disparu depuis longtemps pour ne finalement plus former qu'une seule unité : l'humanité. 

J'arrive finalement chez nous et gravis les deux marches qui m'emmènent sur le perron de notre chalet. Là, des voix arrêtent le mouvement de ma main sur la poignée de la porte. À travers la fenêtre ouverte, les mots sont lointains et faibles, mais je reconnaîtrait la voix n'importe où. 

**"Et si je suis une terrible mère ?" interroge Hope, la voix tremblante de doutes et d'inquiétudes.**

Mon coeur se serre sous cette question légitime et pourtant tellement absurde. La jeune femme de désormais 25 ans n'a rien de ses parents hormis l'intelligence stratégique et dévastatrice de sa mère et, peut-être, l'entêtement sans borne de son père. Mais surtout, les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds de Charmaine, et dans son être, tout l'optimisme et l'espérance que portait en elle sa mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'elle. 

Alors que je suis sur le point d'entrer pour rassurer la femme que j'aime, une main se pose sur mon épaule et m'interrompt. Je me tourne pour rencontre les iris toujours chaleureux et doux de mon père.

**"Papa-"**

Ce dernier pose un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour m'intimer au silence avant de passer une main dans ses boucles folles, auparavant aussi sombres que ses prunelles sont brunes, mais désormais grisonnantes à certains endroits, blanches à d'autres. 

Alors, comme à chaque étape de ma vie, je suis les conseils de l'autre Blake, celui de qui je tiens mon prénom et qui a toujours été, pour moi, le meilleur des pères. 

Bellamy hoche la tête et je tends l'oreille lorsqu'Hope continue :

**"Je vais sûrement reproduire tous les schémas horribles dont j'ai eu l'exemple, je-"**

Bellamy accentue la pression rassurante de sa main sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce que finalement, une autre voix s'élève dans la pièce et dise enfin les mots que je brûle de prononcer.

**"Tu seras une mère formidable, Hope".**

Ma femme semble hésiter à répondre, avant de finalement se lancer et de demander à celle qui entre toutes les choses à dire et à faire, a choisi de la réconforter :

**"Comment peux-tu être si sûre ? Comment peux-tu le savoir, Clarke ?"  
**

**J'entends le sourire dans la voix de ma mère. Je le visualise comme si j'étais soudain dans la pièce avec elles : brillant, lumineux et serein. Finalement, elle répond avec l'assurance que seule peut donner l'expérience :**

**"Fais-moi confiance, je le sais, c'est tout."**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, cette fois c'est terminé pour de bon ! J'espère que cette suite et fin vous plaira. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me résoudre à faire mourir Clarke, mais si cette fin plus heureuse ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.
> 
> J'ai tenté de faire croire au lecteur pendant la première partie de ce deuxième chapitre que le prof était Bellamy, et que le petit Jake était le fameux fils de Clarke, mais si vous avez bien suivi, le prof est en fait le fils de Clarke (que j'ai voulu appeler Blake, parce que j'aime ce prénom d'abord et que ça coule de source) et le jeune Jake est finalement le fils de Madi qui doit avoir presque 36 ans à l'époque où se passe cette deuxième partie. Ce qui nous fait un Blake de 24 ans et une Clarke de 50 ans environ ainsi qu'un Bellamy de presque 56 ans, ouch. 
> 
> Alors, ça vous a plu ? 
> 
> Dîtes-moi tout dans les commentaires !!!
> 
> Des Bizouzoux


End file.
